1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to power management for electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Most mobile electronic devices have been developed under a constant pressure for reducing size and increasing capability. As such, there has been a significant incentive to simplify the underlying architecture of mobile electronic devices while providing enough adaptability to fold in new technology relatively quickly and easily.
One approach has been to develop a robust, standardized yet relatively simple and compact data bus architecture that can be used to interconnect the ever-increasing number of components comprising a modern mobile electronic device. Conventional data buses have typically been dedicated buses comprising large numbers of conductive traces or leads connecting each component individually, and implementations of such conventional data buses have therefore required significant amounts of space and relatively complex manufacturing processes, especially as mobile electronic devices have been miniaturized. Moreover, reliance on the more complex conventional data bus architectures has significantly increased the cost of developing new mobile electronic devices that offer increased functionality in the form of new combinations of new constituent components, particularly when the new components have been sourced from multiple manufacturers having different data bus protocols and standards.
Another approach to reducing size and increasing capability has been to reduce power consumption of mobile electronic devices generally, both to reduce the size of associated power supply systems and to increase device utility between, for example, charging times for a particular mobile electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a method for data bus power management that leverages a simple and compact bus architecture and significantly reduces power consumption in multi-component electronic devices.